<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His fiance (jinson by jpm11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045554">His fiance (jinson</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpm11/pseuds/jpm11'>jpm11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Private School, Shy Park Jinyoung (GOT7)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:08:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpm11/pseuds/jpm11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>messed up?</p>
<p>you know whats messed up is sleeping with a taken boy and being filmed during it. but thats not even half of it having that one nightstand  show his boyfriend and the whole school the video. but wait it gets better that  onenight stands boyfriend is the most popular boy at there private school. but the icing on the cake is that same guy who probably hates you and wants to kill you is your fiance....</p>
<p>jinyoung makes a mistake by sleeping with Jackson wangs boyfriend and tries to hide only to learn the news that they're engaged.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook &amp; Jackson Wang, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His fiance (jinson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Starting after im done with school work</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p><br/>
Park jinyoung<br/>
Age17</p>
<p>Heir to park and kim industries</p>
<p>Innocent and shy (can come off as rude because hes shy)</p>
<p>Didn't know mark was in a relationship</p>
<p>And Jackson's future fiancee</p>
<p>Lowkey think Jackson's attractive</p>
<p>Thinks Jackson hates him</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p><br/>
Mark taun<br/>
Jacksons ex-boyfriend</p>
<p>Heir to tuan group</p>
<p>Jackson's child hood friend when he lived in the us</p>
<p>Came to Korea with Jackson when they were 3rd years in middle school</p>
<p>Jackson his first luv</p>
<p>Is hurt and wants jackson back</p>
<p>Age 18</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p><br/>
Jackson Wang (jeon)<br/>
Age 17<br/>
Hier to wang, li and wu group. And jeon industries</p>
<p>Hurt (but won't show it)</p>
<p>Standoffish at first</p>
<p>Took over the family when his father passed away</p>
<p>Helped take care of jungkook</p>
<p>Moved to the us when dad died</p>
<p>Didnt really have much of a child hood,</p>
<p>Super cold to jinyoung</p>
<p>Not happy with the engagement.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p><br/>
Justin jeon wang (jungkook)<br/>
Age 15<br/>
Second heir to wang, li and wu group and jeon industries</p>
<p>Jimins boyfriend</p>
<p>Jacskons younger brother</p>
<p>English name justin for when he lived in the u.s</p>
<p>Lowkey set this up with his mom and jimin</p>
<p>Wants Jackson to be happy</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p><br/>
Park jimin<br/>
Age 16<br/>
Heir to kim and park industries</p>
<p>Jinyoungs cousin</p>
<p>Jungkooks boyfriend</p>
<p>Thinks that Jackson can make jinyoung happy</p>
<p>Doesn't know what jinyoung did with mark thou</p>
<p>If jungkooks happy he's happy</p>
<p>Don't mess with jungkook<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>